seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: The battle of water 7 part 12
Masatoshi was in his office, sitting down on a large chair reading through reports. He was to annihilate all threats to Water 7, and just thinking of the weaklings he would put down got him in a happy mood. He looked up, and saw a painting of his hero, and mentor. Terry. Terry picked him up as a child, 10 years ago, when Masatoshi was 13, and Terry was 18. Terry raised him to understand the ideals of power, might, and what life is really like. Terry was everything Masatoshi wanted to be. But, Masatoshi had one other teacher. Arthur. Arthur taught him these lessons, and far more in the one month they knew each other. -5 years ago- An 18 year old Masatoshi is tied up in a chair, beaten, and bloodied. He is looking down, completely terrified of his torturer. A 16 year old man wearing red, and walking around Masatoshi. The man clicks his tongue, and lifts a skull. "Tell me, Mr. Skull, how is my favorite marine doing? 'Well Arthur, he's broken. I'm absolutely, positively, 100% knowing, that he has gone coo coo. Just, like, you'. Me? Coo coo? What makes you say that? I mean, I talk to dead people, is that crazy or what?!" Arthur slams the skull against Masatoshi's head, and pushes him down the ground, and gets close to his face, with a gleeful look. "Come on Man, tell it to me straight. Be honest with me, and don't pull any punches. Am I a crazy psycho who likes torturing people?!" Masatoshi looks terrified, and is unable to speak, in fear of Arthur becoming angry. Arthur, snarls at Masatoshi, and stands up. He takes a gun out, and shoots Masatoshi in the leg with it. "You know why I torture you? It's for one reason. Probably the only reason anyone needs for anything. Because I can. Because you are too weak, I can do what I want, when I want, how I want it. Especially on matters, concerning you, and anyone who was with you. I can torture you for those reasons alone. Strength, is the most important thing in life. It really is. It may be a cliché, but it is also fact. Without the admirals and vice admirals, the marines and Justice would just be words spoken in derision. They are feared, not because of Justice and its ideals, but because someone strong believes in it." Arthur laughs, and stomps on Masatoshi's face. A pirate comes to Arthur, clearly terrified, and points upward. "SIR!" "What is it, this time?" "IT'S TERRY!" Masatoshi looks surprised, and gives a smile. Arthur, looks a little troubled, but he smirks. "So, the man who defeated the infamous Benjamin. I heard he leapfrogged from some petty officer, to a vice admiral. Heard he even defeated a few other infamous rookies as well. I would love to fight him... But not on these terms. Sometime later. Well, good luck Masatoshi... You're free. I hope you have fun on the other side. Now, here comes the real torture. Try to live in this world, where weaklings surround you. Now that, that is the one true hell, in my opinion." Arthur laughs at the bottom of his throat, and wanders off, planing to escape on his own boat, leaving Masatoshi on the marine ship. - Masatoshi, with blood all over him and bruises through his body, with Terry entering the room Masatoshi was tortured in. The two are alone, and Terry walks to Masatoshi. Masatoshi tries his best to smile, but Terry looks disgusted. "Terry... You came to save me?" "Save you? We thought you dead. I truly hoped you died. Too see you now, so weak. I overestimated you. I thought you strong. Instead... You are a weakling, unfit to be my 2nd in command." Terry walks away, and Masatoshi feels everything inside him, all the days of torture and misery put upon him, did not compare to the suffering of watching the man who raised him walk away from him with disgust. -Present- Masatoshi, alone with his thoughts, thinks of what happened later. 2 years later, Arthur would be asked to join the warlords, and he accepted it. Masatoshi didn't fight the idea. In fact, Masatoshi agreed with it. -3 weeks ago- Arthur, at Marine HQ and with Zatch, notices Masatoshi and his sensational 6 with him. Arthur, walks past Masatoshi, and Masatoshi grabs his shoulder. Zatch, looking to Masatoshi, looks somewhat confused, and leans to Masatoshi's face, but Masatoshi is staring at Arthur. "Arthur, a few years ago, you taught me a valuable lesson. Because of that, I must thank you, for everything that you did. But the day I surpass you, I will kill you, for what you did to me." Arthur smirks, and pats Masatoshi on the head. "Excuse me, but who are you again?" Masatoshi looks surprised, but smirks back at Arthur. "Just someone who knew you." -Present- Masatoshi reads over some more files, when Howard sneaks out of the shadows and bows to Masatoshi. Masatoshi looks to Howard, and snaps his fingers. "Report." "The bandits are attacking the sea train. I believe they need some assistance. If the bandits were to steal it, we would be in serious trouble." "Of course. Howard, check on the others. I shall deal with this alone." "Of course, but Merlyn and Diggle went out to drink." "... Check on them immediately. I trust Merlyn, but Diggle has not eaten in weeks." "Don't worry, I promised him a good feast. He shall not snack." Masatoshi gets up, and speeds out the door, and out the building, heading out to the train. Howard, jumps up, and sits at Masatoshi's spinning chair, and spins it. "Man, I hate waiting for him to leave when I want to sit in this thing. Screw being a criminal, being a vice admiral has some pretty sweet perks." - The train conductor makes his rounds, with one coal sweeper looking a little antsy. The conductor stops, and walks to the coal digger." "Worried about the bandits?" "Yeah." "Don't worry. I hired a merc. He's strong, real strong! Just... Don't mention his look. He gets pissed about it." - Wyatt, sitting in a shuttle car alone, drinks wins and eats a steak. He escaped Skypeia on a boat, and he needed to look for a job. Seeing that protecting a train only costs 50,000 a ride, he was sure this was a great job. Only an idiot would Attack a train going at this speed anyway. - "Train looks fast today?" "Then we Attack it fast." Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Battle of Water 7 Arc